This invention relates generally to item storage and retrieval systems and more particularly to a web-enabled item storage and retrieval system including a secure enclosure which is controlled by computer apparatus employing browser technology type software.
The overnight delivery business is a highly competitive business, requiring delivery companies to develop innovative approaches to reduce delivery cost and increase customer satisfaction. With today""s lifestyles, persons, i.e., customers, are frequently not at home to accept deliveries and/or it is inconvenient to return items. Thus there is a need for eliminating the requirement of couriers, meaning persons employed by a delivery company to make a delivery to a customer, to make multiple visits to the same residence or small business in order to complete delivery transaction(s).
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure item and delivery and return system which permits a customer to retrieve undelivered items or return items at any hour of the day, seven days a week. Typically, a customer receives some type of notification that an undeliverable item is stored at a remote location where there is located an item delivery and retrieval system. When it is convenient, the customer subsequently travels to the location of the system and retrieves the items. The benefits of such a system include labor savings, increased customer satisfaction, improved traceability, and improved process control and item security.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing items of various types, sizes and shapes for subsequent retrieval or return when an initial delivery was unsuccessful.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an item delivery and retrieval system which is operable in multiple utilization scenarios.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an item delivery and retrieval system which is accessible on demand by either delivery and/or storage clerks (employees), and clients (customers) wishing to store or retrieve undelivered items.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an item delivery and retrieval system which provides a requisite amount of security for items stored therein while providing relatively easy and user friendly access.
And it is still a further object of the invention to provide an item delivery and retrieval system which is controlled by application configurable digital computer apparatus supporting browser and web page software.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by a storage subsystem and a computer subsystem. The storage subsystem provides a secure items storage and delivery environment including a secure enclosure having an item storage carousel including controller apparatus as well as a set of sensors. The computer subsystem is embodied in web page based customized application software for implementing an application interface of selectively configurable application interface controls, such as ActiveX controls, for providing user access to one or more storage bins located behind a set of normally closed doors which are selectively opened and then closed for item storage and retrieval, provides access control to the bins, and manages the location of the items in the storage sub-system. The doors are opened when proper identification is provided by a user so as to permit access only to specifically designated bin(s).
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific example, while disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.